


From Illyrica

by sglottalk



Series: Crown Prince Rulf [5]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor explains to Miles the crown prince's recent good behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Illyrica

"I can't believe we got through Winterfair without the crown prince making a scene!" Miles exclaimed.

"Yes, about that," said Gregor. He tapped something onto the comconsole.

The closet opened, and Miles saw Crown Prince Rulf walk out. But Miles had never seen the crown prince act so obediently, quietly ... or stiffly.

He went up to the crown prince. The crown prince did not react. Miles poked him, and heard the sound of hollow plastic.

"Illyrican custom-made robotic doll," Gregor said. "It turns out that a life-size plastic model can replace the crown prince at many functions without being noticed."

**Author's Note:**

> "I think I could be replaced at half my functions by a life-sized plastic model, and no one would notice." - Gregor Vorbarra, _The Vor Game_ , Chapter Seven


End file.
